Death Is In Love With Me
by AssassinMermaid
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about Death being the guardian of the last human in existence and discovering how depressing they can be in their free time. He has to learn everything about this human and take care of her but how will he react when her time is up? -Song-fic-
1. Pointless Tears

**Note**: This was an RP with a friend cause I was overly depressed and feeling down. I just turned it into a fanfic. I don't own Darksiders or the song by Kerli.

* * *

_Oh don't feel unwanted  
My love, I know  
I will stand undaunted  
Before, your grace_

_And entirely_  
_And eternally_

_Death is in love with me_

The candles were dim, that's how I liked to keep them. I was always depressed even before the world went to shit and I ended up in the protection of the eldest horseman.

I missed everything about my old life. Texting and the internet, most of all I missed my friends and family. They were the only ones with the ability to cheer me up.

I was always bothered by small things but I always hid them so nobody would be worried. I hated attention. It wasn't self pity, either. It was just a deep longing inside me for something I had never experienced.

"Something is bothering you."

I heard his voice behind me and turned around to face him. His pumpkin eyes seemed to glow in the candle light yet they held a gentleness I was not used to seeing from the horseman.

"Yeah, well… I'll get over it. I always do."

"Apparently not when you do this every night."

My eyes widened, "You spy on me?"

"I'm your guardian, remember? It's something I have to do when you try and hide from everything."

I turned back around and looked at the candles in front of me with a soft sigh.

"So, what is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

Another sigh escaped my lips, "Look, it's stupid. I don't want to bother you with it."

I felt his fingers gently grip the back of my neck and I tensed a bit, "I will get it out of you eventually. Might as well do it the easy way and just tell me now."

Like that was a threat?

I dismissed that thought and waited a moment before I finally spoke of what was on my mind. Being around beautiful demons and angels a lot lately just bothered me, especially that Lilith chic.

"I'm not pretty…"

**...**

I stood behind her and waited. Being the guardian of the last human in existence, I had no idea what was ailing her there for I had no idea how to stop it from bothering her. I could tell this was not just bringing her down mentally but physically as well.

Then finally she spoke.

"I'm not pretty…"

That was it? That's what was bothering her?

"That's it?"

"Yeah, mostly…"

Earlier she was kicking so much ass with me in one of the other realms, fighting against demons that were bigger and stronger than she would ever be. She even had her own signature battle cry I had noticed as she maneuvered the katana with the grace of a thousand dancing angels.

Now she was…defeated.

"Humans…" I began, "You tend to worry over the smallest things. I'll never understand..."

"W-what?"

"I am rather glad you are the last human and not one of those skinny, moronic blonde females I witnessed running away from demons in high heeled shoes when I first came to your realm." Without really thinking I traced my fingers over her hair, "You are strong, you can fight and you know how to capture my attention when it is elsewhere."

When my palm rested on her cheek she lifted her own hand and placed it over mine, "I never knew mortals could be strong and talented. That and I never thought I would find myself so deeply attracted to one."

Her eyes looked up at me and I reached to her with my free hand.

"I never knew that a human could be so beautiful. My fingers gripped the mask over my face and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. She jumped back but I pulled her against me and pressed my lips to hers. Moments later I pulled away and whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, don't down yourself with painful doubts."

**...**

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, don't down yourself with painful doubts."

His words touched my heart but before I could say anything he grabbed his mask, placed it back over his face and left the room. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to me.

Lost in thought I touched my fingertips to my lips while his words echoed in my head.

Now, all I could really think of was one question…

What happens next?

'I will be yours.'

_I know since for years  
You have been taking me away  
But I always come back  
Because there's been so much to do  
This time its different  
Its our final kiss  
My final departure  
Ill rise up from the fire  
My wings are not strong yet  
But I can fly_

_I can fly_


	2. Story Time

**Note**: I keep confusing myself with the first person POV thing cause I'm not used to writing it so if it trails off into third person you'll have to forgive me haha But people like it! They actually like it! I'm adding more one shots as chapters, I have decided!

I'm posting through a cell phone so bare with me here. My laptop died and I'm to damn lazy to log on the big computer. I have read over my stuff more than 10 times checking the spelling and grammar and I think I'm good... If you see anything let me know.

So the girl is pretty much me and I also based a part of her on one of my online friends, her name on here is AngelAbigail if you want to check her profile out.

So these chapters are just going to be every day stuff, no major battles or sexin' will be in it... Not yet anyway. He is learning about humans and soon he will figure out about them dying and we will see his reaction to that... Sooo... Enjoy!

* * *

"So then she finds out that Warlow is actually the guy that had been helping her all along. He is a vampire-fairy hybrid and can walk in sunlight."

I stopped and looked at his eyes which were the only thing I could see that gave away his emotions.

A giggle escape my lips when he blinked then shook his head, "So in this show people believe Lilith was the first vampire made by God before Adam and Eve were made? She turned this Warlow man into a vampire?"

I gave a nod, "Everytime they show her she is a naked chic covered in blood with a hairy snatch. But, yeah! That's Lilith."

He sighed, shaking his head, "That bitch is in everything."

"Well, there is also The Walking Dead which is about zombies called 'walkers' and a group of survivors with a hot redneck that has a crossbow!"

"No."

"What about Game of Thrones?"

"No."

"Harry Potter?"

"Why would humans want to watch a hairy person do pottery?"

I tried so very hard not to laugh and it took all of my strength and self control. So I distracted myself with other things that could possibly catch his interest.

"The Crow is good."

"The Crow?"

"Yep! About this guy who comes back from the dead after a crow brings his spirit back to kill the ones who murdered him and his fiance."

Death seemed thoughtful for a moment and I finished telling how the movie played out. I was surprised when he nodded after I was done.

"Then there is a movie called of Underworld-"

"I think I have had enough of these human stories for a while." He didn't sound ill or anything. If anything he sounded tired. I couldn't imagine Death being tired but after the past few days I reckon anything was possible.

He sat against the wall of the room and closed his gorgeous eyes. After a while, I was sure he was asleep and crawled up beside him in the corner he was next too. My back against the wall, I pulled him close to me between my legs with his upper back and shoulders against my chest. I didn't mind being a pillow.

I combed my fingers through his silky yet slightly tangled hair, untangling it and braiding it into a lose low ponytail. His armor over his chest and shoulders came off next. Once he seemed comfortable I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head against his. I have no idea when I actually fell asleep.

...

I must have fallen asleep, something I rarely do. Nephilim do not require a lot of sleep but lately I had been craving it.

I was relaxed and warm, something I was not used to feeling when waking up.

Then I noticed my upper armor was missing.

The arms around me made me freeze until her scent reached my nose. Her personal scent always smelled of a mixture, flowers and fruit. It was a tropical scent that I never became tired of.

She was still wearing her signature outfit, a black hoodie with some of pentagram on it with black baggy pants that were decorated in pointless straps and zippers and black boots which also had extra straps.

Her waist length brown hair always had random little braids that were held with skinny black bands. One thing I had learned, although she wore all black her favorite colors were blue and purple which surprised me. Her honey eyes always switched with green depending on her mood.

Why I felt a sense of comfort laying in her arms, I can't figure it out. I am a Nephilim, she is a human...

And I was getting to attached to this human...


	3. Death sees a butt :P

Note: Had to do it, sorry. Short but sweet. Once again this was typed on a phone so there are probably errors.

* * *

I had been gone a while, doing worthless crap for the council. Before I left I had discovered the human made a bed in the warmest room. I had gathered various silk and furs for her and she claimed one of the empty weapon rooms as one of her own.

I felt the need to check on her when I arrived back home. It was a habit now. Whenever I came back I would automatically check on her, first thing.

But this time...

I really wasn't expecting what I found.

Curled up on top of the fur blankets with one of the silk blankets half kicked off of her. Her pants and hoodie were folded neatly with the rest of the silk blankets and were being used as a pillow.

I raised an eyebrow behind my mask as she was wearing nothing but what she called a black spaghetti strap shirt and sexy black panties. Her toe nails were black like her long fingernails and her eyes still had black around them.

She looked so peaceful until I looked in her hair and saw Dust curled up asleep. He had made a tangled mess of her hair.

"So that is where you have been all this time."

The bird let out a purr and I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore the half naked female sleeping not far from where I was standing.

To my surprise she opened her eyes and made an attempt to sit up only for Dust to pull her back.

"Ow! What the hell?!" She grumbled, "Oh my God! Bird hair! Get out!"

She grabbed her long brown hair and started shaking it which cause my companion to fall into her lap, wings flopping in an attempt to straighten himself.

"Warn me next time before you do that!"

Dust answered her with a squeak and a nod. I couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

I was getting to attached, attached to a being who doesn't live a long life at all compared to me...

What was I getting myself into?


	4. Spirits

Note: True story about my mother, grandmother and me here. Once again just a shortie.

* * *

I loved walking through the halls of the creepy temple Death calls a home! What I didn't like was seeing various spirits.

My mother, grandmother and I have always been able to see and sense spirits. It isn't as cool as it sounds, more annoying than anything. But it became worse when I was brought here with death. I can actually communicate with them now.

Like right now I watch as a little kid sat on the floor playing with the lace on her frilly dress. When she turns I see blood running down her sad face before she faded away.

"Still not used to it?" Death spoke from behind me.

Of course I wasn't used to it. Not seeing them so clearly, I was used to hearing them or sensing them with the occasional quick sighting. Nothing dramatic at all considering I grew up in between two cemetaries on a haunted curve!

"N-no, I just... I usually just see shadows or quick glances. I can't get used to this..."

Bloody children, men with body parts missing, women with missing eyes and such... I just couldn't get used to such things so quickly.

Death placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Try actually talking to them as if they were just another human being. Act as if they are as normal as possible. It helps."

I nodded to the horseman and turned back around only to jump when I saw the child standing directly in front of me. Just like before, she was covered in blood. Her fluffy pink dress was tattered and her bare feet were covered in blood and scrapes. Blonde hair was up in messy and uneven pigtails and her face was pouty but held great curiosity.

Death put a hand on my back again and gently pushed me forward, "Her name is Bethany. Bethany, this is my charge."

"She's pretty!" A childish voice echoed but the little girl's mouth didn't move.

...

I watched as she made an attempt to speak with the spirit. Some would lose their way and end up here with me. I didn't mind and would occasionally make an attempt to help them find their way. The ones that would tend to linger did know what privacy was, thankfully.

So I left her with the child considering she was completely harmless and went about my business.


	5. Death asks to many questions

Note: I don't know, I just don't friggin' know.

* * *

"Spencers! It's a store that had band shirts and funny shirts, shot glasses and cups with stuff printed on them, glow in the dark stuff, sex toys, books, jewelry-"

"Wait, sex what?" He asked with a very confused expression.

"Toys." I coughed a bit.

He had to be confused considering he took off his mask and revealed one eyebrow down and other one raised, "Forgive me but I have to ask... What are they used for?"

"This just got awkward," I started poking my fingers together, "Humans have urges and so they can buy fake... Uh... Fake penises, some of them vibrate. Guys have several toys too that resemble a v-vagina but the most common ones to find is the ones women use..."

I was blushing madly as I was always uncomfortable with these subjects.

"Why use such things? Why not find a mate?" He asked, putting his mask back on.

"Where I lived it was hard for guys to like me because of how strange and unusual I was... Am."

"Strange?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Do you have any 'toys' of your own?"

I just felt my cheeks turn even redder, "D-does it matter?"

"I just got my answer."

That son of a bitch! Now I just feel dirty and undeserving and had the sudden urge to hide under a far away rock.

Why was I telling him about stores in a mall to begin with, anyway?! Rambling on about human things because he wants to understand me more. How does knowing about stores and places give information about me?

"Nothing big... Nothing major or dramatic. But it's not like I was able to have a guy like me. Everyone that was normal was freaked out by me!"

"So... You have never been with a man?"

"No..."

"A female human who is still a virgin... No wonder the demons attacked you in such large groups when I brought you here. That also explains I automatically get over protective of you." His voice became lustful when he spoke his next words, "No wonder you smell so amazing."

That was it, my cheeks were probably bleeding by now I was blushing so bad. I then realized how close he was to me. His beautiful eyes looked me up and down.

I was in trouble...

But I couldn't bring myself to give a damn.

There were no more humans alive and he was obviously offering. Not to mention I was very much interested.

I reached up and took the mask off and his lips were on mine in an instant.

...

She tasted delicious, like some sort of forbidden fruit. Human, she was human. I had to keep reminding myself that she was mortal. This coupling would be a nightmare if I couldn't control myself, she would be traumatized beyond her sanity.

She was inexperienced, that much was obvious. Her lips, her skin, she was so soft. None of the Nephilim I had been with made me feel this way. I had no idea what it was I had been feeling and even now I'm trying to deny it. Her being human...

By God, I can't stop myself now.

Her life-span is short and I am bound to be miserable for the rest of my life if I do this and admit my feelings for her. But if I do nothing about it then I will spend the rest of eternity regretting it...

Besides, taking her virginity would be doing her a favor considering the realm she was in now.

...What in God's name have I gotten myself into?


	6. Familiar Faces

Note: Wow, this one sucks a big one.

I just randomly wrote this chapter cause I was feeling down and was thinking what if you really were the LAST human left in existence and in this situation. How would you feel about it? Nobody else you love is alive anymore, just you. Upsetting as hell, right? So I just wrote this. That and the holidays are coming up (as is my birthday on December 24th :P)

Two of my 13 hermit crabs are smart as hell and I swear they are demons or something from another realm so I added them in here because I can and because I wanted Death to interact with some demons that are considered allies. Don't like it? Don't read it and STFU! -smooches-

Written on a phone once again, forgive the mistakes.

This one is just from Death's POV.

* * *

"What's wrong? You seem depressed."

"It's Christmas Eve."

That was right, humans celebrated that holiday at the end of the year. I noticed she had been keeping up with dates and days even though we were in a completely different realms now.

Damn it, I was getting soft.

I wasn't sure how to approach this subject, "What did you usually do around this time of year? Tell me about it."

The expression on her face made my chest hurt in ways I had never felt before. The emotions on her face and in her eyes were jumbled together in one big clash.

"Well, we would put the tree up early in December and our lights. Each ornament held memories. My great grandmother, we all called her Granny, used to love Christmas and always started baking after the decorations were put up."

Her eyes were full of happiness but quickly switched to pure sorrow.

"Then she died from cancer. I was so young and wasn't sure what had happened but everyone kept saying that she wasn't coming back."

Being the grim reaper, I couldn't imagine the feelings for her rising within me being healthy.

"She passed in October, in December my mom walked in on Christmas Eve when we all got together and she had a box."

"What was in it?"

She smiled a sad smile, "It was a gift from Granny, to my cousin. She had started shopping not long before she was hospitalized and told Mom where the she hid the presents. It was already wrapped and everyone watched him while he opened it since it was the last gift she had bought, after all."

A squeak came from above me before Dust landed on my shoulder. He was also listening to her story.

"He never actually opened the plastic wrapping on the game and he still has it... Had it last time I saw him."

She went on about her past memories.

"Christmas Eve is also my birthday..."

Well, that was something I wasn't expecting. Now I wanted to do something special for her. On a Nephilim's date of birth something special was planned and now after hearing her stories I knew exactly what to do.

A few hours later we were in the human realm, Despair running with all his might.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I smiled behind my mask, though it was partly a sad smile. After a while she perked up with wide eyes full of recognition.

"Death..."

"It's alright."

Several zombie-like demons were stumbling around but they were no threat. Being one of the more unpopulated areas the bigger demons were no where to be seen.

We arrived at the location of her home and I instantly went to the field behind her grandmother's house first where my undead servants made sure a beautiful burial area was made for her loved ones.

"It's beautiful! Are these stones and crosses silver?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know they were all at peace and with the help of a friend you can visit them at least once every year. I tried having it more often but I was unable."

Tears streamed down her face and she threw her arms around me, "Thank you... This is amazing."

The spirits of everyone appeared, said their quick goodbyes and sent their love then left. It was the longest I could manage. But afterward she walked to the house of her grandmother's. She led me through the house picking up random things and telling small stories about them. We made it to her room and she broke down into sobs.

I took note of everything as I picked her up and held her until she was calm again. Without a word she picked up a black messager bag that was covered in bright pink designs. White letters on it spelling H.I.M. on it.

"H.I.M. stands for...?"

"His infernal majesty."

"Another human... Band? Is that what you called them?"

"More or less."

I heard a chirping noise and looked down to see a creature with a seashell on its back.

"What is that?" I nudged at it rudely with my foot.

"Lars?!" She bent down and picked up with strange creature and began crying. Another one came out from under the bed only this one larger with a seashell that was white. The other shell on the smaller one was green, "Tia!"

I was confused at how these two oceanic creatures lived for as long as they did without help or care until I sensed an energy from them...

"Two of my babies! They're alive! Death!"

Babies?

"What are they?"

"Hermit crabs! But how did they live so long without fresh water and salt water?"

"I think I know. They aren't normal."

"Of course not, I always love the unusual pets considering I myself am unusual."

That wasn't what I meant at all, "Bring them with."

She grabbed a little cage since the thing she called a critter keeper was broken and some extra shells and supplies and brought the two creatures with.

We visited her mother's house and her cousin's homes. Night began to fall and she had special items packed in her bag. She seemed more at peace now.

"Ready to go?"

"There's one more place I want to go..."

I took her to her uncle and aunt's house, I could see more emotions forming in her eyes as we walked in. I questioned her and what she said amazed me.

"You say your aunt and uncle had a lot of money and tended to not like you because of a color you wear?"

"Yeah, their daughter who is my cousin is so nice and accepted me."

We walked into the rooms and she gathered more pictures and jewelry along with special items like at the other houses then she stroked away a tear that fell down her cheek and she nodded to me that she was ready to leave. On the way back to the portal she laid her head against my chest and muttered a very heart-felt thanks to me.

Back at my home she went to the one room she had claimed as her own and gasped when she saw some stuff from her families houses. Her own bed was there with her dresser that had her clothes inside with her jewelry boxes on top and books in the bookshelves not far from it on the other side of the room. Blankets and such things were thrown on the bed and he smiled, "Couldn't help but notice the many small statues of Death on your bookshelves and such."

"With the tombstones and the mermaids," She smiled, "I noticed my mermaid tail is here too."

I had been wondering about that but I somehow knew she was deeply attached to it so made sure it was brought here.

"Thank you, Death. This all means so much to me."

I couldn't help but notice how most of the stuff seemed to fit in with the way my structured home looked. Her gothic styled stuff fit wonderfully with my taste in things.

A cough sounded through the area and I turned to see her curling up in her bed under her many blankets.

This human... I couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore.

A male's voice spoke out of no where, "She seems unhealthy, sister."

"That she does." A female voice this time.

I was confused until I turned to the small cage that held the two hermit creatures she had brought with her. Then my suspicions from earlier were confirmed.

"Two small demons, on Earth? For how long, may I ask?"

The two hermit crabs turned their eye stalks towards me and the two voiced echoed out of no where.

"This surprises you?" The female spoke, "We were observing the human race out of curiosity and we were snatched up, thrown into boxes. Then we were taken to pet store where we suffered from starvation and dehydration. She found me when I was at my worst and carried me home where she put me in a large tank that looked like the conditions I was in with him before we were taken and nursed me back to health, She gave me as much food and water as I wanted."

The male spoke next, "Her step sister and nephew found me at a shop not far from where she was taken to and tried taking care of me. Eventually I became worse and they gave me to her where I was miraculously reunited with this female and after I became strong again we both vowed our lives to this girl. Not all humans were as cruel as they seemed. When she left and tried to find help she cried before she left us because she feared the conditions would kill us. She sat out food and bowls of water for us and we ran out only about two weeks before you brought her back."

I opened the top to the cage and they crawled out onto the stone table next to the bed and watched my charge.

The female spoke once more, "In the human world I was injured, being in a different realm that was not my own I could not heal. All but one of my limbs were torn off and she made sure I'd survive. Keeping herself awake at night to make sure I was hydrated and fed since I could not move... I forever use the name she gave me now, Tia Dalma."

"And mine, Lars."

"Now that we are back in our home realm we do not need food and water or even sleep as much as we did in the human realm. So we can focus on her good health like she did us."

About that time she rolled over with tears in her eyes. The three of us thought she had fallen asleep.

"She wasn't asleep, she heard the whole thing..."

"Damnit..." The two feared the human would be freaked out.

"You two... I always knew you two were smart!" She held out her hand and the two crawled onto her palm and sat next to her on the pillow.

I was curious as to these two demons' humanoid form, I knew they had one but now they seemed to fancy being small.

I had my feathery companion, now she had hers once more.

I smiled behind the mask. She looked so happy, the happiest I had seen her since I first found her. This human was everything to me now. My worries from what the two creatures said earlier just hit me.

She was getting to be unhealthy?

I was going soft...

Damnit all.


	7. In Love With A Human

Note: I don't know what to write as a note. Still typing on a phone. I don't own Darksiders, we should all know this by now.

* * *

I had just walked inside my lair when I ran into none other than my sister, Fury. The sweet comforting smile I always loved seeing formed on her face as she made her way to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I had a bad feeling that the human was going to be prissy. This one I can get along with." She said with a gentle punch to my chest.

I was thankful for that, too.

"I never thought you would claim a human as your mate, though."

With another hug, she left and I made my way up the stairs to the weapon room when I ran into the figure of a female in her late teens, dark skin and long dreads pulled up in a ponytail decorated with seashells. Her left hand was a giant claw, her right had a smaller one.

"Tia Dalma?"

"You remembered my name! I'm glad. Lars is in your weapon room. He became bored and started sharpening your blades." Her voice had a slight accent and had a playful yet motherly and mature tone to it, the same voice I heard when I had first spoken to her.

I gave her a nod and headed to my charge's room. Once I opened the door I saw her lacing up her boots she always wore only this time she was wearing a dress. Not just any dress but one of Nephilim origin. Dark blues and purples along with black blended in perfectly with her skin. The back of the dress was backless and a belt around her waist held the slits of the dress in place over the side of her legs. The top pushed her breasts up in a corset-like fashion but her belly was visible.

Her long brown hair had been put up in a Nephilim style I had not seen in a long while. Her bangs trailed down the sides of her face and the rest of her long hair was up in a tight ponytail where it was streaming down her back in several braids held together with sparkling metal clasps.

"Fury gave me some stuff and dressed me up! Doesn't it look amazing?" She said with a smile.

"It'd look better on my floor."

A blush crept over her face and my smile was hidden by the mask over my face. I was thankful we were alone and undisturbed for the next few hours.

...

He held me against him in a tight embrace after we... Well... I've always been embarrassed to talk about the three letter word that always made me turn red in the face, don't you laugh at me! He nuzzled the back of my neck and cuddled against me. It was cute to see one of the four horseman of the apocalypse snuggling with a human. Not just any human, either but me!

I rolled over on my back and gazed up at him with a smile and put my hand against his beautiful face, "Don't you get tired of wearing a mask all the time?"

"I... Can't answer that."

I reached beside us and grabbed his mask and put it over my face, looking up at him, "Don't get me wrong, it looks awesome and bad ass but doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

...

I never thought I would think such a thing... But she was adorable. I pulled the mask away and put my forehead against hers, our hands clasped together.

I couldn't deny anymore that I loved her. She was everything to me.

And I couldn't help but notice how pale she was, paler than usual. It worried me but I had no clue as to what to do to help her. Once she fell asleep I carried her to the bed she loved so much. I made sure she was warm before putting on my clothes and walking out.

Outside I ran into Tia Dalma and Lars who were both glaring at me with their arms crossed.

"I'm not saying that we hate you, only that we don't want her heart to be broken again." Tia said.

"Again?" I asked.

Lars spoke up this time, "She has had a few males her friends would try and hook her up with but they all ended up putting her down and leaving her. She was always told she wasn't pretty, that she was creepy and rumors were spread about her. People said she was a witch and other things."

"We were stuck in our Earthly forms and could do nothing to help her. We would comfort her the best we could by crawling on her hands and acting silly with each other but it didn't always help."

"She said she had never been with anyone."

"And she hasn't."

Realization came across me and I felt angry at the human race, "Ugly? How can such a caring and beautiful female that puts others before her own self be considered ugly?!"

"Exactly. Humans are judgmental, most of them. Humans like her were very rare." Tia said, looking into the room. "She is getting worse. I thought it was just the common human cold but now I'm not so sure."

I looked into the room and felt a wave of sorrow wash over me.

"I can slow the sickness down but I do not think I can stop it completely." She said, turning to look into my eyes, "Humans don't live forever, Death. But she is a big believer in God and trusts him with all her heart and soul. Even though Lars and I are demons we've come to be big believers in the Lord. Strange, right? I feel He is the only one that can help her now."

Christianity? She was so accepting and loving, most Christians are overly judgmental and ill-willed.

"She is the most beautiful being we have ever come across. Her voice, her dancing, her artwork, she's almost perfect."

That she was...

I was losing her...


	8. Only Getting Worse

I had just checked my weapons after coming home and found all of them were sharpened perfectly without flaw thanks to Lars and his weird claw hands.

I also noticed my charge was no where to be seen. I found her in bed which was odd at this time.

When I made my way to the edge of her bed I noticed she was even paler, forehead covered in sweat and her body trembling. Panic formed in my chest when I pulled the blankets down and felt that her body was on fire.

I knew nothing of human sicknesses and was overly thankful when Tia and Lars walked in. Upon seeing their human's condition they went into panic mode. Tia threw off the blankets and positioned her so she could examine her body. The two started yelling and I just backed upand let them do what they had to.

"She helped me when I was stuck in that small vulnerable form and not once did she give up on me! I'm not giving up on her!" Tia screamed and forced herself to calm down before she began chanting and ran out of the room. Lars put his big clawed hand on her head and began whispering.

"Thank God your sister brought the bag of herbs! Because you didn't have crap!" Tia ran back in with a bag and some bottles. Nobody told me she was into alchemy, "There is some kind of infection that her body is having trouble fighting off. I have an idea but I'm not sure it will work but I am not giving up!"

I kept my distance so she could work and after a while she slowed her movements down and I saw my charge move. instantly I was by her side, picking up one of her hands.

"W-what?"

"You scared me..."

"I scared Death?" She was still weak and pale.

Tia Dalma slapped me hand away and picked her up so she could drink some water, "I'm not giving up on you. Remember how you helped me?"

"You were so weak and close to death, Tia. You scared me so badly, how could I forget?"

Tia shifted her gaze to me and I saw there was still worry in her eyes, "I can't stop the sickness inside of her, I can't even figure out what it is she has but whatever it is... I cannot stop it."

I looked down at my charge.

"But I can delay it from taking her life."

Without warning she stood up and ran a hand through her hair, "What happened?"

I explained everything I had witnessed and she had a look of deep concentration on her face as if she were trying to figure it out herself.

"The last thing I remembered was reading and remembering you would return in a few hours. After that I became dizzy so I laid down..."

Footsteps were heard and the door opened revealing Lars.

"Where have you been?!" Tia all but screamed.

"Sorry, I got lost." He looked up at me, one of his dreads falling in his face, "Death, this place is so big! Was it necessary to build it this way?"

"I know my way around." I replied.

This only seemed to irritate him a bit, "Yeah, I don't!"

"Lars, get over here. Our human is sick!"

I felt her entangle her fingers with mine and I let her lay against my chest. My arms around her in an instant, I had to think of how I really expected a human to live forever. I couldn't think of anyone who would help me give her some sort of eternal life.

"Stop."

I looked down at her, "Stop what?"

"You're worrying. Don't."

The other two left the room and I put her back in bed only for her to get right back up and walk to the window.

"Can't lay down, to hyper."

"You should conserve your energy, love."

"Don't wanna." She grinned and leaned to look out, "Even after I die, I will find a way back to you. I promise."

"How will you do that?"

"Where there's a will, right?"

It just wouldn't work that way. I wasn't sure how to talk to her about her passing soon. I watched as she turned back to me and swayed back and forth a bit with a hand on her head. Didn't take me long to reach her side and hold her in my arms, "I've got you."

"I know." Her hands tightened on my upper arms when I picked her up and held her against me, refusing to let go.

Once again, a voice a inside of me kept asking how I let this happen. How could Death fall in love with a mortal human? If anyone had told me this would have happened before the humans died out I wouldn't have believed it. That was also when I thought all humans were the same, greedy and evil.

Humans were the ones who always kill, abuse, rape, steal, cheat. Most of the time from what I've witnessed they were more evil than the demons I'd had come across.

I have never seen a human like this one because they would stay hidden in order to protect themselves. If I had known this when the race was still alive maybe I would have had more faith in them.

But apparently this human risked everything to help innocent animals like those strange critters that ended up being demons.

Her heart was such a kind one...

Tia ran back and stopped in front of me with some sort of realization in her eyes.

"Death, I just figured out what's wrong with her..."

"What is it?"

"She's pregnant."


End file.
